MegaMan: Dark Moon Rising
by Taylor of the Moon
Summary: Taylor Kamashi,A New Resident at ACDC town, meets Lan And Mayl. Meanwhile, the Orginazation, Dark Moon, Is plotting to Destroy WWW and The net. Can Taylor Stop Dark Moon, or will WWW and the Whole Net Fall before Dark Moon? Taylor is an Original Character
1. Chapter 1

SoldierMan Stood there, Staring at the blue Navi..The one called "MegaMan". He sighed as a Pink navi, The other named Roll, burst in. "No SoldierMan! You can't do this!!" SoldierMan Sighed, as his operater Taylor did the same. Well..Let me explain this story a little more...Let me begin.

Taylor stood there, staring at his new Black PET. "Wow..I wonder what navi Is in there?" "..SoldierMan reporting for duty." The Navi smiled, and Saluted at his new operator. "SoldierMan..Nice name!" "Yeah..Heheh!" The Black Navi, with a Red Crescent moon Symbol on his chest armor, the Brown hair, SoldierMan rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. "..Well..Wanna go to school? We can learn how to virus Bust!" Taylor said Anxiously. "Yeah..Sure!" Taylor walked to school, happily Smiling as he walked.."Hey..SoldierMan?" "Yeah?" "..I need to tell you why I got you..My old navi was deleted by...A Powerful Navi.." He Looked at Lan Hikari And Mayl as he walked on. Mayl looked at him. "Oh..The New Kid! Lan..I hear he just moved to ACDC town. He's..So..Uh..." Mayl said in a small voice, to avoid Taylor's ears, covered by his red hair, from hearing her say the next word.."Cute..." Taylor continued walking, and Lan and Mayl walked up to him. "..Hey, Man!" Lan said energitically. Mayl said in a small voice while blsuhing, "H-Hi, Taylor.." The red haired 13 Year old looked at her. "..Hm? Oh, Hi." Mayl Smiled, and they continued walking..they entered the school. he looked at Lan. "Hey. What class am I in?" "Oh..Lemme check." Lan looked at his PET. "Hey, Megaman," Lan Looked at the blue navi. "Yeah, Lan?" "..Find Taylor's Schedule for me." "Alright, Lan.." MegaMan frowned. There hadn't been much WWW activity lately. Maybve a few virus's here and there, but...MegaMan looked up at Lan. "Hey, lan..He's in the same class as Mayl, You, Yai, and Dex!" Taylor smiled. "Heh...Okay." He followed Lan and Mayl to class. Their Teacher, Ms. Mari, Looked at the class as they took their seats. "Class, we have a new student..Please welcome Taylor Kamashi!" The class clapped unenthusiastically. "Yay..." Mayl and Lan were the only ones clapping wildly. Taylor laughed. "Taylor..Please, tell us about yourself." "Well..My navi is SoldierMan..And uh..I'm glad to meet you all. Uh..Yeah." He spoke quietly. All the other Children except Lan and Co. whispered to each other about this new child.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..This child..'Taylor Kamashi', I presume..Is a huge threat to us. His old navi, VampireMan, had the same power as a cybeast...It's lucky we were able to capture him...Hahah.."

"Yes, Sir. It was." A seducing-sounding female voice said.

"Good..Heh. now all we need is for you to bring him here..Hah..And that'll be the end. that Navi, SoldierMan, May be a..problem.."

"..I'll watch out." the female voice said quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor Sat in his seat behind Mayl. He listened intently on the class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Mayl offered to walk Taylor home. "Uh..Why?" He had said after she asked him. She blushed. "Well..Uh..Your new books look so heavy. I figured I'd help you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor lay on his bed, his alarm clock in his room reading 1:34 AM. He got up, and walked outside. He stared at the crescent moon, and the stars..The wind blew his Red hair, which was actually red, not orange, around a bit. He smiled in the night. "...Today was..very interesting.."


	2. Chapter 2: The orginazation strikes!

Taylor woke up,his mother's comforting voice, telling him to Get up. "Come on, Taylor..You're Going to be late for school.." He sighed..He hated school. Nonetheless, He got up, got dressed, brushed his Red hair, and Put on his backpack. He walked to school. Mayl and Lan joined him, smiling. He smiled back. He looked up at the sky. "You know..it's nice to have such good friends." Mayl Smiled, and Lan did the same. They walked into the school. They went to their classroom, and sat down..Taylor took his seat behind Mayl. Ms Mari looked at the class.."Oh, so Dex is absent today?" Taylor Looked at Ms.Mari blankly, then sighed. "Yeah, I guess so.."

--------------------------------------------------

Class Ended, and everyone talked about...why Dex was absent, of course. Taylor was Talking to Mayl, Lan, and Yai. "So..Why do you think Dex is absent, Taylor?" Taylor sighed again. "I dunno..Maybe-" He was cut off by a seducing-sounding female voice in the classroom.."Everyone..Give me your PET's, or I'll delete your Navis, and get rid of your friend here.." She showed them Dex. Taylor gasped. "..Hm. I'm **not **giving you my PET." The woman Smiled seducingly, and walked over to him..Now that he could see her up closer, she was very sexy-looking. She placed her hand under his chin. "..You sure about that?" She looked at him. "Then I guess we'll have to NetBattle, kid." He smirked. "Alright.. SoldierMan, Let's Go. Battle Routine, Set." SoldierMan nodded. "Execute.." Everyone looked at Taylor in horror, afraid he would get obliterated. Lan looked at him. "Taylor are you..Are you sure?" Taylor didn't respond. SoldierMan appeared, facing this navi...Called SwordMan. SwordMan pulled out..well, a sword. "Lets do this," he said. SoldeierMan nodded. Taylor put in his brand-new Moonbld BattleChip, "Let's do this." SoldierMan stepped up, and Used the BattleChip. It hit the Enemy navi. SwordMan Groaned in pain. He was hurt, but countered with a WideSwrd chip. SoldierMan grabbed his arm in pain, for that was where the Attack had hit. He suddenly used His chargeshot, a pistol, hitting SwordMan. SoldierMan Smirked. Taylor put in the Finishing chip...His boomer chip. He used it, hitting SwordMan. He looked at SoldierMan's HP. "Wha..SoldierMan..you only have..20 HP left.." SoldierMan Looked at Taylor in horror. "You serious?" "Yeah." The Girl looked at Taylor. "WHo are you..? Oh, and by the way...Here's your friend. GoodBye, little boy.." She walked out of the room. Taylor looked at Everyone. "You all okay?"

--------------------------------------------------

"You failed..."

"I know..." Said the female's voice.

"Listen, Erika. if you Fail me agian..You'll never see another BattleChip in your **life**. Got it?"

"Yes, Master.." Erika said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in ACDC!

Taylor lay there in his bed on the dark and cloudy Saturday morning. He woke to a beeping noise, his alarm clock, and Yawned. He looked at SoldierMan. "Good Morning, SOldierMan!" He smiled. He heard his mother talking downstairs. "Well..Taylor's still sleeping, Mayl." "NO I'M NOT, MOM!" "Oh. Well, In that case, you can go on up and see him." Mayl walked up to his room, and for a while, they talked about the net, school, and just plain about themselves. He smiled as she left, as she had to go to the mall. Taylor sighed, and got dressed. He Didn't brush his red hair, as he liked it unbrushed..He walked outside, no hood on, and decided to explore around town. He stared at the gray sky covered by clouds. He felt a few raindrops on his face, and continued walking around ACDC. He Pulled out his PET. "Hey SoldierMan.." "Yes Taylor?" "I feel something bad could happen at any moment.." "M-hmm." SoldierMan nodded. He Suddenly heard a scream. "That sounded like Mayl..C'mon!" He started running, And caught sight of the reason..Erika! "Wha..What the..?" Erika Chuckled as she ran with Mayl. She Closed the door to the Abandoned warehouse she had ran into, and Mistakenly left it unlocked. A sudden humming sound was heard. "You know what i'm going to do to you if that kid doesn't show up?" Mayl Shook her head, a few tears running down her cheeks. "Hahahah.." Erika laughed. A sudden thud was heard against the door of the warehouse, and it burst open. Taylor stood there, PET in hand. He jacked into the machine, instantly spotting a port. "SoldierMan..Let's do this!" SoldierMan nodded. SoldierMan hastily headed for the Nearest open space. Lo and Behold, there was a Purple navi standing there. "..Ssso, youu've coome.." SoldierMan nodded. "Yeah! And we're gonna save Mayl!" "I don't think ssso, My friend." "SoldierMan..BATTLE ROUTINE SET!" "Execute!!" The strange Navi, which they found out was called SnakeMan, Stood there. SoldierMan Was loaded with a Firesht1 BattleChip , and Used it on SnakeMan. Seeing as SnakeMan was wood element, he took 140 HP Damage, Leaving him with 100 HP. SnakeMan Hit SoldierMan with a SnakeShot, which I will explain now. SnakeMan Goes Under the battlefield, and Comes up on the panel in Which his foe(in this Case SoldierMan) is on. He then Bites the enemy, poisoning them. Anyway... "I won't let you kill Mayl!" "Oh really? We ssshall Ssssseee." SoldierMan Groaned in pain. He Suddenly made a move with his ChargeShot which he had kept a secret this whole time. He hit SnakeMan with it, leaving him with 50 HP. SoldierMan loaded himself with a Cannon BattleChip, and fired. "Only 10 more to go.." SnakeMan suddenly dashed at SoldierMan, and hit him with a fang in the Arm. "Argh!" SoldierMan shouted in pain. In an attempt to delete SnakeMan, he fired his ChargeShot at him, deleting him. "You have not Sssseen the lasssst of me!" Taylor Jacked out of the laser, and ran to the Chair. "Jack in, SoldierMan!" He quickly found the Navi after deleting a few pesky viruses. "So, I see you've come." The navi called Eagleman suddenly attacked after uttering these words. SoldierMan finished up this Navi with a FireBurn1, a cannon, and a Spreader and a couple ChargeShots. The Chair Unlocked, and Mayl fell out, seeing as it was upright and on a platform. Taylor caught her, and then ran for the door. A sudden Movement was seen, a Navi using a copybot! Taylor Put Mayl down, and told her to run away, That he'd hold this guy off. Mayl Ran out the door, and Went quickly to the authorities. Taylor got in a fighting stance, ready to Attack...


	4. Meet Zero and X!

Taylor stood, facing the two men. He formed a plan; he would lash out in a kick and run to the authorities. He had this idea well-set in his head for a few minutes, and then carried it out, in perfect execution. He sprinted down the street, running toward the ACDC police station, and he bursted through the doors. "Someone! I just caught two Dark Moon agents! Come on! Hurry!" A boy, at least two years older than Taylor, stood quietly. He looked at the crimson-haired boy, and looked slightly interested. "You say you caught two Dark Moon agents?" The blue-haired child's messy blue hair didn't seem to be affected very much by the fan that was blowing cool air all around the police station. "Well..They're more like Navis in copybots..but..Oh, just c'mon!" Sonic followed, running down the street behind Taylor, keeping his speed down. Sonic had been somehow gifted with the ability to run 1.5 times faster than the average human, but he liked not to show it... Sonic pulled out his Silver PET, containing the Navi Xeroi. Xeroi was Sonic's trusted companion and navi, who is said to house the power of an ancient and terrible force inside his body. Roughly at the same height as his operator, this navi is most certainly the stuff of legend, with people claiming that he had withstood 2 diagonal slashes across the chest from Bass's and Forte's Dark Arm Blade attacks. He usually wears an entirely black cloak to hide his form. Because he was programmed from scratch by his operator with no base whatsoever, he currently wields two weapons found in ancient temples, but have been customized to fit the rules and regulations made for all navis. The first is his beam sword like weapon, the Xeroi Saber, which can be used for close range and speedy combos. The second would be a small handgun type weapon, known as the Xeroi Buster. This is a variation of the standard arm cannon which a regular navi would use for battle, and when charged up fully, can unleash a devastating Charge Shot that can possibly leave large craters in the ground if fired from the air. The Xeroi Buster can also be inserted into the small opening in the back of the spike on top of the TriBlaster (Xeroi's Arm Cannon), causing it to gain sniping abilities, as well as increased rate of fire, but at the cost of slightly reduced damage, and the Xeroi Saber can be inserted into the blaster opening in the front of the weapon, causing it to gain close range capabilities with a range of that equal to a Life Sword Program Advance. The TriBlaster on its own is capable of firing 6 regular shots in a row, while being able to fire 4 semi-charged and 2 fully charged shots in a row. When the Xeroi Buster and Xeroi Saber are charged up and unleashed at the same time, some sort of power is supposedly released, causing the navi to actually transform into a more powerful state. No one has ever seen this form, so its status is currently unknown. There also seems to be some hidden purpose to the TriBlaster that has yet to be revealed. Rumors have been going around the net of a legend returning to the area for some unknown reason… Sonic had a serious look on his face. "Zero."

"Yeah Sonic?"

"I told you to call me by our codenames.."

"Sorry, X."

"Anyways, Taylor's found two Dark Moon agents."

"Huh, Has he?"

"Yeah. They're in copybots though, so we're gonna have to find a way to take 'em out..."

"Roger."

They arrived at the warehouse a few moments later, seeing the two navis blocking the door. Sonic hid behind a tree, as did Taylor. Sonic motioned to the unstability of the Platforms they were standing on, then realizing that if they hit The hinge of the platform with some sort of explosion, There would be a short-circuiting of the electricity and this surge of electricity would fry the copybots. Sonic pulled a small device from his pocket, Throwing it at the hinge of one of them. A small explosion formed on the hinge, the explosion causing a short-circuit of electricity to happen, Making the Copybot fry. The navi was stuck in it, unable to move. Sonic tossed one of the devices to Taylor, motioning to hit the hinge. The other navi watched as his friend was Frozen. Taylor ran out from behind the Tree and threw the Device, barely missing the hinge but nonetheless, the explosion was large enough to Short-circuit the Copybot. However...the navi had leapt off the platform and landed on the ground, standing in front of the two boys. "So you're trying to take me in, eh?"

"Yep." Sonic said smoothly.

"You'll be dying is what you'll be doing."

"We'll bring you down!" Taylor said, enthusiasm in his voice.


End file.
